


Obsessive

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But like in the future, F/M, Kind of a continuation of yesterday's, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, Mentioned Yamanaka Ino - Freeform, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: If there’s something Sasuke knows for sure is that Uchihas are obsessive.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Obsessive

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> Enjoy!

“How is she doing?”

“Same as yesterday. She doesn’t seem to be building up her own chakra. We don’t know what’s going on.”

“Has he visited her yet?”

“No…”

*

“Someone call Lady Tsunade! Patient on bed 36 is failing again!”

*

“How is she doing today?”

“Hasn’t had any relapses today. Still not building up chakra.”

“Fuck. What the hell is going on?”

*

“How long has she been in here?”

“Three weeks.”

“God, and Sasuke hasn’t come to visit her yet?”

“No… I don’t know what’s going on with him. Does he not know?”

“He knows… Naruto and I told him once she arrived here.”

*

If there’s something Sasuke knows for sure is that Uchihas are obsessive. Doesn’t matter if it is love or hate, or if it’s just a topic they’re interested in, Uchihas will become obsessive and see it through. He would list a few examples if anyone needed proof. He would start with his father, obsessed with how the Uchihas were being wrongly treated, to the point of plotting a war. Then would talk about his mother, who was blindly in love with his father and went along with it. Then he would move towards his brother, who killed his entire Clan for love and protection of a village that marked him as a traitor. There were other examples, of course. Madara, Obito and Shizui being a few of them. But the most recent and _alive_ one was him. Sasuke would be the first one to say that he recognizes his own obsessive behavior. Just look at his life choices when he was a teenager; the hate he felt for his brother, the hate _and_ love he feels for his best friend… The _love_ he feels for her.

As he stares at her, looking peacefully asleep, breathing softly and calmly, Sasuke wonders, not for the first time, why life keeps throwing shit on his path. Has he not suffered enough? Has he not made enough mistakes to last for a lifetime? Hinata is asleep in what seems to be a Genjutsu of the likes of the Sharingan and he’s been trying, okay? He’s been _trying_ to wake her up every single night since she landed in this hospital bed. He’s been _trying_ to raise her chakra levers, infusing his own on her; but as soon as he transfers it, the whole thing disappears, and she just…

She’s sleeping.

That’s what he tells himself. She’s sleeping and that’s why she doesn’t wake up.

He _needs_ her to wake up. Their tiny apartment feels to big if she’s not there. Their bed has lost the dent that had been formed out of her shape. He _can’t_ sleep without her.

So, he becomes obsessed. He becomes obsessed with waking her up, with doing everything and anything that needs to be done for her to stand up and live again. And he sure as hell will find a way.

*

He finds a way.

One of the scrolls he found in his home have the answer. It involves a ritual, a seal, a dagger, and a whole lot of chakra. It’s not tested, it’s not even completed, but it’s described well enough that Sasuke tentatively knows what to do after. The amount of chakra it requires, though, it’s not something to be playing with, probably no-one really thought this Jutsu could be done without extra help. And well, Sasuke has a Rinnegan in one eye and a Mangekyou Sharingan in the other. He’s hurled his fair share of chakra.

*

“How long has she been here?” Ino’s voice echoes through the halls.

“Five weeks, today… I’m starting to lose my faith.” Sakura answers and then the nurses can see the two Medic-Nin around the corner.

“Shush. Hinata will wake up.” Ino answers, as she stands in front of door 36.

She opens it and her eyes grow big.

“Someone call Lady Tsunade! Hyuuga Hinata is missing!”

*

The purple ink he used to draw the seal has an awful stench to it. It smells kind of fishy and oily, and he maybe wants to throw up, he’s not sure. Hinata’s body is laying inside a big purple circle, the symbols on it impossible to decipher, as are the ones on her body and Sasuke’s stomach. He takes a deep breath and summons his Susanoo, the powerful god taking his form and kneeling in front of Hinata. One purple hand touches Hinata’s body and the symbols on her body start glowing, as well as the one in Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke begins to make different seals with his hands, bites his thumb in the middle of it and continues to make them. Bird, hare, serpent, tiger, bird, rat, monkey, bird, horse, boar, dragon, bird. He picks up the dagger then, a white silver blade, and as he stabs himself on the stomach, Hinata wakes up. The initial fogginess that comes from waking up from a long dream is replaced by the panic of seeing Sasuke stabbing himself. Susanoo starts getting smaller.

“Sasuke!” Hinata yells, tries to stand up but her legs don’t respond. “What are you doing!?”

“Please forgive me, Hina.”

“F-forgive you?” She repeats and tries to sit down using only her arms. “What is going on?”

“This is the only thing I could find that could help you.”

“What is going on,” she repeats, the blood on the floor making it slippery for her to hold herself in a sitting position.

“You weren’t waking up. Your chakra wasn’t rebuilding itself. I don’t know what happened in your mission, but I won’t lose you.”

“Sasuke…”

“I just need you to agree with this.”

“Agree?”

“If we finish this Jutsu, there’ll be no power on earth that can break us apart.” Sasuke says, coughing blood. “But if you say no, I’ll stop, I’ll find another way. You’ll go back to sleep and I’ll heal myself, and I’ll find another way. But I can’t lose you too.”

“What would happen if I say yes?” She asks, there are tears running down her cheeks, and she tries to hold Sasuke closer to her.

“We’ll die here. But our souls will be linked forever, we’ll come back and find each other again.”

Hinata stares at him with somber eyes, Susanoo won’t be holding for long and if she doesn’t give him a proper answer, he’ll probably let himself die.

“Do it.” She whispers, and Sasuke leans down to kiss her, long enough for her to taste the metallic taste of his blood, and she cries harder, holding his face and pressing her lips rougher against his.

Sasuke begins chanting words against Hinata’s lips that she doesn’t understand. He takes the dagger out of his stomach and places it on top of Hinata’s. She’s falling asleep again, Susanoo only covering Sasuke’s body. He can’t let that happen; he can’t let her go to sleep again. He activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and the purple god grows big again; Hinata looks at him with alert eyes.

As he finishes the Jutsu, he feels himself go down slowly; he doesn’t know if it’s the blood loss, or if it’s the Jutsu working, but Hinata holds his hand stronger than she ever did, and Sasuke knows they’ll be okay.

*

If there’s something Sasuke knows for sure is that Uchihas are obsessive. And if there’s something he learns after knowing, living and loving Hinata is that Hyuugas can easily give them a run for their money.


End file.
